Take Me or Leave Me
by umbrella365
Summary: When Elphaba visits Bohemia, she meets an interesting person at the Life Cafe... Oneshot


**This is for you, mothermonstersElphaba. The idea occured, and well... THis is the result. It's a oneshot for now, but maybe I could make it a little longer in the future... Hmm...**

Elphaba stiffly opened the door to the Life Café. She wasn't used to this part of Oz and was still a little nervous around the Bohemians. They seemed far too rambunctious and spontaneous for her taste.

A roar of noise greeted her. She expected everyone to immediately stop talking and gasp and gawk at her, but everything went on as usual. No one thought anything of her viridian skin. A small smile danced across her lips.

_Only in Bohemia, _she thought.

She walked over to a small, empty, table for two in a corner and sat down, pulling out a book. She adjusted her glasses and began to read. She jumped as a waiter addressed her.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Oh, umm… just a coffee, please," she said.

A loud, chiming laugh rang out. "Who on EARTH is getting a coffee at the Life Café?"

She looked up to see a stunning, wavy-haired brunette smirking at her. "Baby, you have to live a little! You're in Bohemia now!"

"Excuse me?"

"Where're you from? Some terribly uptight place, most likely. I'm guessing Shiz? You look a little like a preppy."

Elphaba looked appalled. "Why, yes, I am from Shiz. And I don't want anything stronger than a coffee, so if you'll just excuse me-"

"Waiter, waiter!" the brunette yelled.

He sighed. "Yes, Maureen?"

"Wine and beer!"

"Oh, no thank you, actually," Elphaba called.

The brunette, Maureen, as the waiter had called her, put her hands up in defeat. "All right, honey, if you refuse. But you don't know what you're missing out on. I'm Maureen Johnson."

"Elphaba Thropp."

"Oh, hey, like the mayor or governor or whatever!"

Elphaba rolled her dark brown eyes. "Yes, I'm his daughter."

Maureen slid into the empty chair across from Elphaba and crossed her leather-clad legs. "I thought he only had one daughter."

"He doesn't mention me much."

"I can see why."

Tears sprang to Elphaba's eyes, and she tried to blink them away.

"If I were your father," Maureen continued. "I would keep you hidden away to keep all the boys from jumping on you. And, you know, some girls, too."

She simpered at Elphaba, and Elphaba noticed that their eyes were the exact same shade of brown. But Maureen accentuated hers with eyeliner, and they had a coy glint in them. Maureen slid her chair closer to Elphaba's.

"Elphaba… That's an interesting name. I like it."

Elphaba smiled. "Well, I've always liked the name Maureen."

"Doesn't everyone?" Maureen kicked her super-high heels up onto the table. "Oh, hey, you've got something on your shirt."

She had no inhibitions as she reached over and put her hand on Elphaba's chest, removing a microscopic speck of dust. Her hand lingered there longer than it should have, and Elphaba felt her green cheeks go red. Maureen smirked and bit her lip.

"MAUREEN?"

Maureen quickly drew her hand back as a woman with dark caramel colored skin strode over to them.

"What, pookie?"

The woman looked appalled. "Maureen, I go out of the room for TWO SECONDS and you're flirting with another woman!"

"Oh, we weren't-" Elphaba tried to explain.

Maureen sighed impatiently. "Joanne, pookie, you know this is how it goes. I can't help it, baby. I just see a hot girl, and I just kinda want to make a scissor sandwich. You understand, pookie, don't you?"

"I would understand. If you weren't already with ME! I might have thoughts, but I don't act on them!"

"Well, at least she's not wearing rubber, pookie. But c'mon! Live a little! Let me live a little!" Maureen threw her hands in the air.

Joanne shook her head slowly. "No. Not this time. I can't let it slide again."

She stormed out of the Life Café, leaving Maureen behind. "Wait, pookie…" Maureen called halfheartedly.

Maureen sighed, and then slowly came to a realization. She smirked at Elphaba.

"Well… I guess I'm free now."

"Um, yeah, I guess…"

"Does Friday at 8 work?"

Elphaba gasped, and then her face lit up in a smile. "Uh… I mean… yeah…"

Maureen smirked. "I'll see you then."


End file.
